What Dreams Are Made Of
by Fletchers-Star-Girl
Summary: One-Shot. Another old one. "This is what dreams are made of! They both thought as they finally sent each other over the edge at the exact same time." WARNING; lemon


She sighed as she stood in the middle of the room. She had called this meeting as she had an announcement. She looked at her best friend Amy before the four lads in front of her. How was she going to explain this one? She was sure she was going to break them up this time. She never planned for this to happen; yet she always ended up with devastating news like this. She looked at the floor, then up at the ceiling. Why did this have to be so hard?  
"I'm pregnant!" She announced much to the surprise of the guys.  
"Oh wow...congratulations Laura! Harry mate...you're gunna be a dad!" Danny smiled.  
Laura had been seeing Harry for two years now, and they had been trying for a baby for about two months. Although Laura loved Harry, she wasn't IN love with him, which is why the next sentence followed.  
"Harry's not the dad!" She looked down at the floor, her cheeks turning red.  
"I know!" Harry sighed. "I know all about you and Dougie! How you've been sleeping with him whenever I go down the pub. Saying you're going to Amy's when you're running into his bed! You've used me this whole time; you're just a cheap SLAG!" Harry erupted.  
Why did he have to know all about her and Dougie? This was hard enough as it was, without Harry having to blurt that out! Ok she had also spent the last nine months dating Dougie too, but that really didn't make her a bad person...it's just her flame for Harry had burnt out.  
A small smile graced Dougie's face. They were free to be with each other. Now everyone knew about them, and she was carrying his child, surely this meant they could be a proper little family. Nothing could ruin this moment for him.  
Dougie stood up, about to take a step closer to Laura, when she shook her head.  
"I'm so sorry Dougie…it's not yours, the dates don't match." She whispered.  
A silent tear rolled down Dougie's right cheek. Laura looked towards Amy for help. Amy knew what was going on, her best friend had consoled in her straight away. She didn't hate her best friend, yet she couldn't understand why she couldn't have one man at a time. Amy was happy with just Danny, so why couldn't Laura just settle down. She nodded to tell Laura to continue.  
"I don't know who the dad is…I never saw his face," Laura looked at Dougie, clearly embarrassed by what she had to explain.  
"How can you not know?" Harry was starting to get angry now. "OF COURSE YOU KNOW!"  
"OI!" Amy shouted. "Why not let her explain before jumping to your own conclusion mate!"  
"Why are you being so defensive? She's probably had Danny behind your back!" Dougie erupted. He couldn't take this anymore; he really had fallen for her, hard!  
"You think I'd sleep with THAT!" Danny exclaimed.  
Laura looked at Amy, shaking her head. Amy knew what she meant and nodded in response.  
"I'm sorry." Laura finished, leaving the room and the house. She really didn't mean for this to happen. Ok so she stopped taking her pill so she'd fall pregnant, but she hadn't really slept with Harry since then, and when they did, she had managed to get him to wear a condom. She wasn't proud of herself, and she had really hoped that Dougie was the dad, but the dates just didn't match up.  
"Laura…Laura…WAIT!" She heard someone shout behind her. She turned swiftly, to find Tom stood behind her.  
"It's mine." He looked at her, watching a confused expression spread across her face. She didn't have a clue what he was on about. He thought the baby was his. She'd never even slept with him before!  
"I guess the text was meant for Dougie then yeah?" He should have guessed she wasn't that into him.  
"Text? What text?" Laura really was confused now.  
"I have a surprise for you…you dirty boy!" Laura's face fell when he recited the text she had meant to send to Dougie a month back.

*Flashback*  
_Laura took the picture quick, and added it to the text message. She sighed before placing her phone on the bedside table. She couldn't do this anymore. She hated herself for it, yet she couldn't just leave Harry. Pressing what she thought was delete, she sat on the bed thinking everything over. She only started to see Harry in the first place to get closer to Tom.  
On the other side of town, Tom received the text. Just seeing that picture excited him. He'd had a thing for Laura for ages, but couldn't do anything about it as she was with Harry. Placing his phone back in his pocket he grabbed his car keys a started to make his way to Laura's apartment. He pulled up outside and noticed the bedroom light on. As he went to knock on the front door, it swung open, as if she was expecting him.  
"In the bedroom, clothes off and up here!" He heard her shout as he stepped into the house. He stripped down to his boxers -his excitement clearly showing- before making his way up the stairs. She was lay there, completely naked. An eye mask covered the top half of her face. This slightly saddened him, knowing that he couldn't look into her eyes as he finally made love to the girl of his dreams. He slipped of his boxers before climbing on top of her. She moaned slightly as he entered her. Feeling him fill her, she tilted her head back. This definitely wasn't Harry or Dougie. They never felt this good. They always wanted it over quick, never took the time to pleasure her. This was the best sex she had ever had. She moaned loudly, as she felt a pair of lips crash down over hers.  
__**This is what dreams are made of!**__ They both thought as they finally sent each other over the edge at the exact same time.  
_*End of Flashback*

"Oh God!" Laura let her head fall into her hands. "Don't worry; no-one needs to know. Go back inside and act like nothing's happened. Trust me, you don't want me!"  
"But I do want you Laura!" Tom explained. "I love you, I always have! The guys and I can sort everything else out…as long as you promise to stay true to me!"  
Tom lifted her head until their eyes met. Looking deep into them, it felt like he could see into her soul. He could tell she loved him too. That she didn't mean to use Harry and Dougie like she did. She just needed Tom, and then everything would be fine.  
"I love you too!" She fell into his arms crying, as he kissed the top of her head.  
"THAT'S WHAT DREAMS ARE MADE OF!" They heard Amy shout from the front door. Danny placed his arm around Amy, a small smile on his face. Looking towards Harry and Dougie, they nodded. Harry knew long ago that his relationship with Laura would never work out. And Dougie knew that one day the excitement would stop and the lust would burn out. At least something good had come from this all in the end!


End file.
